pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nidoqueen
Nidoqueen (Japanese: ニドクイン Nidokuin) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I that is the female counterpart to Nidoking. Biology Nidoqueen is a large pokemon, with features resembling a rhino, mouse, and reptile. She is largely blue in color. Nidoqueen has large round ears and two small horns in the center of her head. Its jaw is cream colored. Nidoqueen has short legs and arms with white claws (two on her feet and three on each paw) and a large bulky tail. Nidoqueen also has a couple of cream, armor like scales on its body. Alongside her jaw, other parts include two armored lumps on her upper chest and a segmented piece on the abdomen. Physiology Nidoqueen is a large, powerful, bipedal Pokémon. They have thick yellow armor plates all over them. Her horn is smaller than Nidoking's, but it's still strong and produces large quantities of concentrated venom. Nidoqueen can use powerful moves such as Body Slam to paralyze her foes and then finish them off with Mega Punch or Iron Tail. Natural abilities Nidoqueen can have either the ability Poison Point where a foe has 30% chance of being poisoned or Rivalry where if the foe is the same gender Nidoqueen's attack will be higher. Evolution Nidoqueen is the evolved form of a Nidorina by use of a Moon Stone, and is the final form of a Nidoran♀. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Generation VI-= |-| Generation I-V= Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |Secret Power|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Whirlpool]]|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Egg Moves Tutoring Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Appearances Anime Gary's Nidoqueen was seen in A Tent Situation, The Ties That Bind, and Can't Beat the Heat. Mewtwo stole and cloned Fergus' Nidoqueen. The Clone was seen in Mewtwo Strikes Back and Mewtwo Returns. * Danny's Nidoqueen * Andi's Nidoqueen * Giovanni's Nidoqueen * Queenko's Nidoqueen Trivia * Despite having genders, Nidoqueen, along with her pre-evolution Nidorina, are unable to breed, however their male counterparts Nidorino and Nidoking can breed and so can both genders of Nidoran. * No other Pokémon have the same type combination as Nidoking and Nidoqueen. * There is an error in Mewtwo Returns where there are "baby" Nidoqueen. * Strangely, from Generation II to Generation III, Nidoqueen had teeth. * Nidoqueen is the only Pokemon that has "Queen" in its name. Etymology '''Nidoqueen is a combination of needle and queen. It could also come from cnidocyte, a cell that reacts to venom. Her Japanese name, Nidokuin, is a corruption of it's English name. It also contains the word doku (poison). Origin She is based on various mammals such as hamsters, rabbits, or mice as well as being based on some reptiles, mostly theropod dinosaurs. The "armor" on her chest and lower-body clearly resemble a bikini; this is especally notable in the Pokemon's shiny form, where the plates are a pinkish hue. Gallery 031Nidoqueen OS anime.png 031Nidoqueen OS anime 2.png 031Nidoqueen OS anime 3.png 031Nidoqueen AG anime.png 031Nidoqueen Dream.png 031Nidoqueen Pokemon Stadium.png 031Nidoqueen Pokémon HOME.png Nidoqueen-GO.png Nidoqueen GO Shiny.png uk:Нідоквін Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon